goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Rosie misbehaves at Arby's and gets beaten up by Jet the Hawk
Characters Rosie-Salli, Kidaroo Eric-himself Uncle Alex-Simon Erika-Julie, Kate Clerk-David/Evil/Genius/Zack Dave-himself Ezra-Catherine Cathy-Steven Murray-Allison Krissy-Allison Adrianna-Julie Michael Hall-Eric Emily-Kimberly Tina-Julie Pam-Ivy Coulden Petit-David/Evil Genius/Zack Caillou-Ivy Laria-Salli Nixie-Salli Malread-Salli Virginia-Salli Ashley (mentioned) Gage (mentioned) Plot Rosie doesn't get what she wants for the 9th time. Dave, Ezra and Cathy are the customers Rosie injured when she destroyed Burger King. The reason I made Ezra's voice be Catherine is because he's 11 (like Liam Cook) and we want him to sound like an 11 year old boy. At the end, Murray and his girlfriend Krissy witness the incident as Emily, Tina, Pam, Coulden Petit, Caillou, Laria, Nixie, Malread and Virginia share their story. BTW, Adrianna Johnson is reporting the news. Transcript (March 6, 2016) Rosie: Hey Eric? Can we go to Arby's? Eric: No! Rosie: Please? Eric: I said no! Uncle Alex: Rosie and Eric, there's no more food in the house. You can go to Arby's. Eric: Did you hear that? There's no food in the house. We can go to Arby's. First, we have to pick up Erika. (at Erika's house) Erika: Why are you here? Eric: We're going to Arby's. Do you want to come? Erika: Yes. (at Arby's) Clerk: What can I get you? Eric: I'll have a burger with fries. Erika: I'll have a burger with fries and a Mountain Dew. Rosie: I'll have a burger, curly fries, 6 onion rings, 8 mozzerella sticks, 12 fries, 20 chicken strips, a Coke and a chocolate shake. Clerk: Sorry but there are no more chocolate shakes left. Rosie: What? This again? Tell me you're joking! Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about a vanilla shake instead? Rosie (Eric's voice): Why? Eric: Because Rosie, there are no more chocolate shakes left. Rosie (Kidaroo's voice): NO WAY! I WANT WHAT I WANT! Eric: Rosie, stop being a brat! You can either have a vanilla shake or nothing at all! Rosie (Kidaroo's voice): I GOT A BETTER IDEA! WHY DON'T WE GO DOWN THE STREET AND GET A DIAMOND RING! THAT WAY YOU CAN BE SAFE IF ERIKA'S GOING TO ENGAGE ME! Clerk: Oh no! Dave: Watch out! Ezra: She's gonna blow! Cathy: We gotta get out of here! Erika (Kate's voice): Rosie, stop it! Eric: Now everyone is looking at us! Rosie (Kidaroo's voice): SO YOU WANT TO ENGAGE ME! GO AHEAD! ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME! ENGAGE ME RIGHT HERE AT ARBY'S! Murray: I think we have to go, right Krissy. Krissy: Yes, we gotta get out of here! Rosie (Kidaroo's voice): SO YOU CAN'T ENGAGE ME! THAT'S IT! I WILL THROW A BREAKDOWN AND DESTROY ARBY'S! (rock music plays) Rosie (Kidaroo's voice): GET OUTTA HERE CLERK! Clerk: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Rosie (Kidaroo's voice): DAVE, EZRA AND CATHY, YOU'RE NEXT! Dave: No no no no no no no no no no no! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ezra: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Cathy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Rosie (Kidaroo's voice): BURN IN HECK ARBY'S! OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Eric (Scary voice): GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ROSIE ROSIE ROSIE ROSIE ROSIE! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY ARBY'S? THAT'S IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED! Erika: We're going home and you're getting nothing! Rosie (Kidaroo's voice): NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! (outside as place is on fire) Rosie (Kidaroo's voice): NO NO NO NO NO NO! ERIC ERIC ERIC! I WILL BEHAVE! (in car) Rosie (David/Evil Genius/Zack's voice): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Eric; Rosie, stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault! It's totally your own fault! I'm so angry at you! I can't believe you destroyed first the Apple Store, second Fatburger, third Best Buy, fourth Gamestop, fifth Burger King, sixth Sonic, seventh Mach Pizza, eighth Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and now Arby's! Rosie: All I wanted was a chocolate shake but I didn't get it. Erika: Then why did you go over to a police officer and say, "Help me! Call 911! Call the priest! Erika wants to engage me!" Eric: I agree with my girlfriend! The reason why you didn't get a chocolate shake was because there was none left so the clerk asked you if you wanted a vanilla shake instead but no! You destroyed Arby's and now we're going to be on the news! Rosie: Oh I get it, doing stuff like that is unexpected and naughty so can we at least go back and get the burger, curly fries, 6 onion rings, 8 mozzerella sticks, 12 fries, 20 chicken strips, a Coke and a vanilla shake instead? Eric: No! You destroyed Arby's and now we're going to be on the news. (news begins) Adrianna: Hi, I'm Adrianna Johnson and I will be your news reporter. Anyways, a teen named Rosie McDonnell Thompson didn't get what she wanted so she destroyed Arby's. With me is Michael Hall. Can you hear me? Michael Hall: Yes I can hear you loud and clear Adrianna. Rosie didn't get what she wanted and destroyed Arby's. Let's take a look inside. (in Arby's) Michael Hall: As you can see the counters are destroyed and the food and drinks are soiled. With me is Zack Dawson, the clerk. Tell me what happened. Clerk: Well there were no more chocolate shakes for this teen so I asked her if she can have a vanilla shake instead but no! She pointed her finger at her cousin and destroyed Arby's. Michael Hall: Thank you. With me are two more victims: Murray and Krissy although their voices sound the same. Tell me what happened. Murray: Well my girlfriend Krissy and I were hungry so we thought of going to Arby's for lunch but when we got there Rosie was pointing her finger at her cousin. It felt as if she wanted to marry him. We had to run away. Krissy: What's wrong with teens these days? Michael Hall: Thank you. Back to you Adrianna. Adrianna: Now we go back to the studio with three victims. Rosie McDonnel Thompson, Eric Dan Hudson and Erika Samantha Dawson. Eric, do you have something to say? Eric: Well Rosie pointed her finger at me and asked to engage me! It felt as if she wanted to marry me! It was crazy! Rosie: But Eric, it's their own fault. I didn't get what I wanted. Eric: Be quiet Rosie! It's your own fault! If you hadn't acted up, we wouldn't have been here! I'm so done with this! We're going home! Rosie (Kidaroo's voice); WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NO NO NO NO NO! (at home) Eric: I've had it with your games Rosie! We can't believe you did this! This means no more Arby's until you're 21! Erika: I agree with your cousin! Go to your room! Rosie (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Eric: What do you say we go to Pizza Hut? Erika: I agree. (outside with Murray, Krissy, Emily, Tina, Pam, Coulden Petit, Caillou, Laria, Nixie, Malread, and Virginia) Murray: Emily, Tina, and Pam Strait, what are you doing here with Coulden Petit, Caillou, Laria, Nixie, Malread and Virginia? Krissy: And why do you look sad? Emily: We saw it on the news that Rosie has been a spoiled brat. Tina: The chocolate milkshakes were sold out. Pam: So she had to get a vanilla milkshake. Coulden Petit: Rosie has to learn better than destroying places just like Gage who destroyed Arby's in a similar way than Rosie's when he was wanting a Reuben but couldn't since they were sold out. He had to get a 3-cheese bacon sandwich. Caillou: I know Coulden Petit. Rosie needs to learn better. Laria: I sound just like her because I didn't want to sound like a child anymore. Nixie: I agree with you Laria. I really like my voice to sound this way. Malread: I agree with you Laria and Nixie. We sound like her. Virginia: I also sound like her. I can only think about the time my older sister Ashley gave me a hammer for my birthday. Malread: But your mother gave you a teddy bear to hug. Virgina: I agree. Some day Arby's might be rebuilt and we can go there again. Murray: This is very devastating. Arby's is destroyed and there's nothing we can do about it. Krissy: But there is something we can do. Laria: Krissy is right. We can do something to make us happy. We can go to the water park. Murray: Great idea. (at water park) Murray: This was the best day ever. I loved it. Krissy: Me too. Emily: Me 3. Tina: Me 4. Pam: Me 5. Coulden Petit: Me 6. Caillou: Me 7. Laria: Me 8. Nixie: Me 9. Malread: Me 10. Virgina: And me 11. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:2016 videos